gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Master of Contributions
Dieser Benutzer setzt sich für die Leser ein, also für Leseverständnis, optisches Aussehen und Textverständnis sowie Vorlagen, Interwiki-Links und Begriffsklärungen. __TOC__ Babels Diskussionen an denen ich beteiligt bin Beteiligungen sind gern gesehen. Aktuell Nicht abgeschlossen Über mich Ich bin Mike und komme aus der Hauptstadt von Niedersachsen. Mein Alter. Nebenbei sei angemerkt, dass ich an psychischen Krankheiten bzw einer psychischen Krankheit erkrankt bin und deshalb zu ungewollten oder ungeplanten Handlungen/Aussagen neige. Aktivität in anderen Wikis Ich bin momentan in 5 Wikis aktiv, in zwei aktuell nicht mehr, sortiert nach Priorität: Aktivität in anderssprachigen GTA-Wikis Meine Aktivität in anderssprachigen Wikis (Insgesamt 20 mit dem deutschen zusammen), sortiert nach Alphabet aufsteigend, zuletzt aktualisiert am 26.11.2013: Meine Homies 300px|right|miniatur|Homie-Treffen bei den Johnsons # Daba (hier nicht aktiv) # Aykurt alias Dan # Liz # Gamer # Findus alias Fenri Inaktiv # Dante # Any # Pierre # Spectra Weibliche Homies * Vady * Kiara * Khadi * Halle * Jenny Inaktiv * Mia * Luna * Miss * Luca * Cure Meine Artikel Arzneimittel :Blisterax :Calm Daze Relax Pills :Craplax Ultra + :Deep Sponge :DH-33 :E (Medikament) :Fast Effective Methodrex :Fenzigel :Holtbys Dermatological Relief Spray :Inzol :Luxurious Face Cream :Martin's Sculteze Back Tablets :Nippletrix :Trushe25 Autobahnkreuze :Downtown-Autobahnkreuz :Fallow-Autobahnkreuz :Palomino-Creek-Ost-Kreuz :Palomino-Creek-Nord-Kreuz Behörden * ‎Los Santos Department of Wind Power Bücher :Being and Seeing, From Freud to the Building Sites, a Woman’s Journey into the Male Psyche Charaktere :Albert Lawson :Aleks Thornton :Alfonso (1) :Carlos (VCS) :‎Chip Peterson :El Burro (CW) :Georgie (A) :Hugo :Isaac Hammerstein :‎Isaac Penny :Jordan (IV) :Monolito :Pat (A) :Paulo :Rafael :Ricardo :Scorelli :Slick :The Wong Brothers Clubs :Rustler Club :Show World Erfolge und Trophäen :Einhundertachtzig :König des QUB3D :‎Tiefpunkt :‎Wheelie-Fahrer Fahrzeuge :‎Cutter (V) :Dock Handler (V) :Faggio (V) :Flatbed (V) :Hubschrauber (III) :Kalahari (V) :Pony (V) :Rubble (V) :Speeder (V) :Tri-Cycles-Rennrad (V) :‎Whippet-Rennrad (V) Fahrzeughersteller : Speedophile : ‎Stanley Filme : Antisocial Firmen :‎1/2 off Sale :98 Cent :Alexei's :Banamericana Travel System :Botanica :Botanica Carlos Miguel :Doppler :Gaze Glasses :Hookies :Hotel :Gustav’s :Isaac Hammerstein and Daughters Funeral Services :Jaxx :Les Beans (SA) :Leopolds :Marlowe Vineyards :Motion Picture :Movie Stars Homes Tour :Opeynes Dressing :Orme :Pedal and Metal Cycles :Richards Majestic Productions :Ring Master Jewellery :Rogers Salvage and Scrap :Starland Camera Centre :Super $5 00 Stores :The Brown Embassy :Ugaladajara Jewelry Plaza :W’s :X-Flow (größtenteils erweitert) Gebäude :Angel Pine Sheriff :Below the Belt-Fitnessstudio :BJ Smith Recreational Center :Crystal Heights :Eclipse Medical Tower :El-Quebrados-Wasserturm :Ganton-Fitnessstudio :Grove Street Garage :Humane Labs and Research :Palmer-Taylor Power Station :Pillbox Hill Garage :Richards Majestic :Simeon's Delivery Garage :Verona-Beach-Fitnessstudio :Yellow Jack Inn Gewässer :Cassidy Creek Internetseiten :DockTease :Pandmcycles.com :Peepthatshit.com Missionen :Abschleppwagen (Mission) :Affige Angelegenheit :Caida Libre :Das große Ding :Der Hotelmord :Der Merryweather-Raubüberfall :Familienzusammenführung :Mystery Killer :Raubtier :Wiedervereinte Freunde Objekte : 3A Water Cooler Orte :Murrieta Oil Field :Paleto Cove :Redwood-Lights-Rennstrecke :RON Alternates Wind Farm Passanten :BFORI :BFOST :BFYRI :BMOSEC :BMYCR :BMYDRUG :BMYMOUN :BMYPOL1 :BMYPOL2 :CWMYHB2 :DWFOLC :Fireman (III) :OFOST :OMYKARA :SBMORI :SBMOST :SBMYTR3 :SOMOBU :SOMORI :SOMYBU :SOMYRI :SWMORI :SWMOST :SWMOTR1 :SWMOTR2 :SWMOTR3 :SWMOTR5 :‎SWMYHP2 :SWMYRI :‎SWMYST :SMYST2 :VBFYCRP :VBMYCR :VHMYCR :‎VWMYCR :WMOST :WMYBE :WMYDRUG :WMYKARA :WMYMOUN :WMYPLT Polizebehörden :‎Angel Pine Sheriff Stadtteile und Bezirke :Banning :‎Burton :‎Chamberlain Hills :Cypress Flats :‎Davis Quartz :Elysian Island :Flotsam (größtenteils erweitert) :Galileo-Park :Murrieta Heights :Rancho :Westminster (L) (viel hinzugefügt) Straßen :Adam's Apple Boulevard :Algonquin Boulevard :Alhambra Drive :Alta Street :Autopia Parkway :Banham Canyon Drive :Barbareno Road :‎Brouge Avenue :Buen Vino Road :‎Carson Avenue :Cascabel Avenue :Cholla Road :Cholla Springs Avenue :Covenant Avenue :Davis Avenue :Duluoz Avenue :Elgin Avenue :Elysian Fields Freeway :‎Franklin Street (Dukes) :Galileo Road :Inchon Avenue :‎Ineseno Road :Innocence Boulevard :Ivy Drive North :Jamestown Street :Joshua Road :Lesbos Lane :Lolita Avenue :Marina Drive :Meringue Lane :Mount Haan Drive :Mount Haan Road :Mountain View Drive :Movie Star Way :Niland Avenue :Nowhere Road :‎Olympic Freeway :Orchardville Avenue :Power Street :‎Procopio Drive :Pyrite Avenue :Roy Lowenstein Boulevard :San Andreas Avenue :Smoke Tree Road :Staunton-Island-West-Schnellstraße :Vinewood Boulevard (viel hinzugefügt) :Wong Way :Zancudo Avenue :Zancudo Barranca Waffen :Brechstange :Bullpup-Schrotflinte :Gefechts-MG :‎Kampfgewehr :‎MG :Pistole Kaliber .50 :Schweres Scharfschützengewehr :SNS Pistole Sonstiges : Vorlage:Infobox Fahrzeug (nicht tunebar) : Vorlage:Infobox Speicherhaus : Benutzer:Mike.seeliger/Schilder Meine Bearbeitungen an Artikeln 1. Romero (SA) 250. BMYPOL1 500. Half-Cocked 2 1000.Sentinel (III) 1.500 Staunton-Island-West-Schnellstraße 2.000 Bull Emic 2.500 SubUrban 3.000 Multiplayer-Rang 3.500 Ma Cipriani 4.000 8-Ball's 4.500 RC Goblin (SA) 5.000 Suntrap (V)‎ 5.500 Maibatsu Corporation 6.000 Tankstellen 6.500 Autopia Parkway 7.000 Stanley (O) 7.500 Federal Investigation Bureau 8.000 Fame or Shame (Serie) 8.500 Buccaneer (V) 9.000 coming soon Ich habe die 87.000ste, 93.000ste, 95.000ste, 102.000ste, 104.000ste, 105.000ste, 112.000ste, 113.000ste, 117.000ste, 119.000ste, 124.000ste Bearbeitung, 156.000ste, die 158.000ste, die 163.000ste, die 164.000ste und die 171.000ste Bearbeitung durchgeführt. Meine persönlichen GTA Meinungen * GTA 1 ist eigentlich ganz okay, hab es aber noch nicht oft gespielt. * GTA London würde ich testen wenns kostenlos wär. * GTA 2 macht auch heute noch Spaß, auch wenn es nicht so fesselnd ist wie die Nachfolger. * GTA III ist eine gute Alternative zu San Andreas, auch wenn einige Dinge aus SA fehlen, sollte dieses Spiel auf jeden Fall bei jedem GTA Fan im Regal liegen/stehen und min. einmal durchgespielt worden sein. * GTA Vice City, das Flair ist unübertreffbar und das 80er Flair ist einfach nur geil. * GTA Advance ist eigentlich wie GTA 2. * GTA Liberty City Stories & GTA Vice City Stories, bisher nicht gezockt Kauf auch nicht geplant, stelle mir aber nicht vor dass es sich stark von GTA III und VC unterscheidet. * GTA San Andreas, was soll man da sagen, einfach das beste GTA. * GTA EFLC möchte ich gerne anzocken. * Chinatown Wars möchte ich gerne für NDS anzocken. * GTA V möchte ich natürlich anzocken. * Weitere Teile werden erwartet. Meine Lieblingscharakter GTA III *Asuka Kasen *Joey Leone *Maria Latore *Ray Machowski GTA San Andreas *Mike Toreno Er ist ein cooler FBI-Agent. *Madd Dogg Er macht guten Rap. *Catalina Eine nette Frau und gute Komplizin *Sweet Der beste Freund *OG Loc, bevor er Madd Dogg's Rhymes klaute. *Woozie, er sympatisch ist und seine Blindheit ausblenden kann. *Maccer und Paul Sie sind einfach nur zum Lachen Meine Lieblingsfahrzeuge GTA: III *Der Patriot und das Securicar um andere zu rammen. *Der Infernus und der Cheetah um zu rasen. GTA: San Andreas *Autos, sind immer vorhanden und bringt einen unkompliziert von B nach A(Besonders beliebt:Sportwagen) *Gerne auch ein Geländewagen für einen Offroadtrip, am besten ein Monster *LKW's fahre ich auch gerne: groß, schnell und robust. *Ab und zu mal einen Bus oder Panzer, sind beide aber nicht so oft anzutreffen. *Ein schnelles Flugzeug lenke ich gerne, meistens lande ich dann mitten in der Stadt :-D *Motorrad fahren: Schnell, auch durchs Gelände. Meine Unbeliebtestenfahrzeuge GTA III #Platz: Mule (III), ist zum rammen wenig geeignet und nicht schnell #Platz: Kuruma, An sich solides Auto, aber einfach zu schlicht. #Platz: Landstalker, das einzige was nervt ist die Lenkung. GTA San Andreas # Platz: RC-Fahrzeuge, außerhalb der Missionen nicht zu fahren(außer RC Cam), gehören sie meiner Meinung nach nicht auf öffentliche Straßen, weil sie einfach nicht zu benutzen wären, außer man könnte sie fernsteuern! # Platz: Reefer , dass Teil ist so langsam, wenns ein Tretboot gäbe war dass sogar schneller! # Platz: Fahrräder(Kurz von der Grove zum East Beach ja, aber nach S.F. z.b. Nein!) # Platz: Mopeds, das dauert ewig! / Walton/Traktor ich sag nur Autobahn, ständig steh man im Weg. # Platz: Tug /Sweeper /Mower, max. für Mittelstrecke und for Fun. # Platz: Caddy /Kart /Quad, besonders bei Kart und Quad ist die Lenkung nicht gut. # Platz: Lieferwagen/Vans(außer Burrito und Securicar sind die meisten einfach kein tolles Fahrzeug) # Platz:Hovercraft , weil die Lenkung einfach nur Mist ist!(Was daran liegt, weil es als Flugzeug gilt) # Platz: Zug, geht zwar schnell, aber Strecken und Züge einfach zu einfallsreich gestaltet! Meine installierten Mods GTA San Andreas GTA III Coming eventuell soon. GTA VC Coming eventuell soon. Was mir in GTA V oder folgenden Teilen fehlt Equipment/Waffen * Das Jetpack * Flammenwerfer * Panzerabwehrlenkwaffe Fahrzeuge * Admiral * Amphibienfahrzeug * Cabbie * Chaos-Derby-Kiste * Clover * Coach * Dodo * Dune * Enforcer * Esperanto * Euros * Fahrbarer Freight * Huntley * Idaho * Jester * Kuruma * Linerunner * Mähdrescher * Monstertruck * Moonbeam * Mr. Whoopee * Perennial * Reefer * Sabre * Skimmer * Stafford * Stallion * Fahrbahre Stadtbahn * Super GT * Tampa * Uranus * Vortex * Windsor (SA) * Yankee * ZR-350 Fundsachen * Tags Zukünftige Projekte # Geschäfte in GTA SA # GTA V erweitern # Interwiki-Links Meine Screenshots San Andreas Der Tote.jpg|Mal wieder eine Fahrerflucht auf der Westautobahn. Notlandung in Richman.jpg|Erfolgreiche Notlandung in Richman, kein Sprit mehr..... Crash in Richman.jpg|Glück im Unglück! Aston Martin V12 1.jpg|Ein Aston Martin V12 Zagato des neuen Millionärs Carl Johnson in Mullholland Mein alter Willard.jpg|Ein alter Willard auf dem Angel Pine Junkyard Scania im Crackpalast.jpg|Ob Rewe wohl eine Filiale in Big Smokes Crackpalast eröffnet? Dune Las Venturas Airport.jpg|Die Testfahrt eines Dune um/zum Las Venturas Airport endet tödlich Randalierer Tony Liquor Store.jpg|Mal wieder Randalierer bei Tonys Liquor Store Boot oder Brücke.jpg|Die Brücke ist zu klein, oder gar dass Boot zu groß?? Crash im SF Stadpark.jpg|Ein Crash im Stadtpark in SF, eine nasse Angelenheit schlimmer Sanchez Crash.jpg|Ein weiterer Motorradtoter, die Sanchez steckt noch im Zementlaster! Crash auf der Windy-Windy Street.jpg|min 4 Tote auf der Windy-Windy Street, 2 Leute stehen geschockt daneben Trecker Unfall Martin Bridge.jpg|Trecker Crash nahe der Martin Bridge, der Bauer wäre fast ertrunken. Schild Crash.jpg|Er nahm die Abkürzung und blieb stecken, 1:0 fürs Schild schwerer Mädrescher Unfall.jpg|schwerer Mähdrescher Unfall bei der Flint Kreuzung schwerer Mähdrescher Unfall 1.jpg|Der (einzige) Zeuge des schweren Mähdrescher Unfalls Stunt Crash.jpg|Stuntpilot crasht gegen Brücke und stürzt in Wasser Müllabfuhr Steakout.jpg|Müll abholen bei Steakout, doch leider ist das Dach zu niedrig. Flug 6969.jpg|Flug 6969 nach Vice City ins Wasser gestürzt Hubschrauber im Wasser.jpg|Das nenn ich mal nen Raindance! Perfect Parking.jpg|Dass Führerhaus blieb an der Leitplanke hängen und verhinderte schlimmeres Nicht einparken.jpg|Da könnte jemand nicht einparken! God is Playing with us!.jpg|God is Playing with us! und die "Hexe" im Hintergrund, gruselig^^ Horrorcrash Easter Basin.jpg|Ein schlimmer Crash in Easter Basin Horrorcrash Corvin Stadium.jpg|Crash in der Nähe vom Corvin Stadium Buscrash.jpg|Ab sofort: Enge steile Gassen meiden, wenn man mit einem Bus fährt! Crash auf der Windy-Windy Street 2.jpg|Ein weiterer Crash auf der Windy-Windy Street(verkeilt unter der Treppe^^) nicht erwünscht.jpg|Hier bin ich eindeutig nicht erwünscht.... Beechcraft Landung Zero.jpg|Perfekte Landung der Beechcraft bei Zeros Modellbaushop Absturz in den Ocean Docks.jpg|Wow grad so geschaft! Absturz in den Ocean Docks_1.jpg|In Startposition, doch leider komm ich nicht mehr hinein... Bentley Mulsanne im Wasser.jpg|Ein 300.000 Tausend Euro Auto im Wasser versenkt! Truck im Wasser.jpg|Da habe ich mich wohl verfahren.... Sauber geparkt!.jpg|Gut geparkt! Gras-wächst-durchs-Auto.png|Das Gras wächst durch den Tahoma Videos Lieblingsgames die ich besitze * GTA (III, VC & SA) * TES (Morrowind +Addons) Oblivion+Addons und Skyrim vanilla habe ich zwar auch, aber bisher nicht angezockt. * Half Life 1 und 2 + Episoden * Team Fortress 2 * Counter-Strike * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero * Silent Storm + Sentinels * Hammer und Sichel * Cry of Fear * Day of Defeat * Geheimakte 1 und 2 * Dungeon Siege 1 und 2 + Broken World * Portal 1 * Mafia 1 * Baphomets Fluch 1 * 18 WoS * Crashday * Shadow Ops: Red Mercury * Ricochet * Deathmatch Classic Lieblings-TV-Serien * Burn Notice * CSI, CSI Vegas, CSI Miami, CSI NY * Law and Order, Law and Order: SVU, Criminal Intent * Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds: Team Red * Bones * Flashpoint * Castle * Elementary * The Mentalist * Navy CIS, Navy CIS: L.A. Meine Musikfavoriten und Genres Alternative Rock # Linkin Park # Three Days Grace # Nickelback # Bloodhound Gang # 3 Doors Down # The Killers # The Rasmus # The Used # U2 # Placebo # Hoobastank Cello Rock # Apocalyptica Dance # Enrique Iglesias # Cascada # Ida Corr # Loreen DJ's # David Guetta # Armand Van Helden # Ian Carey # Swedish House Mafia (Steve Angello, Sebastian Ingrossso, Axwell) # Ronny Rockstroh # Bob Sinclar # Fedde le Grand # Eric Prydz # Benny Benassi Electronic # LMFAO # Eiffel 65 # 3OH!3 # Skrillex # Stromae # DBN # Ida Corr Grime # Tinie Tempah # Professor Green # Dizzee Rascal # Wretch 32 Heavy Metal # HIM # Metallica # Fallout Hip-Hop # Timbaland # Culcha Candela # Fettes Brot # Peter Fox # Seeed # Mattafix # Olli Banjo # Travie McCoy # Skero # N.E.R.D House # Martin Solveig / Dragonette # Remady # Guru Josh Indietronic # Hadouken! Neue deutsche Härte # Rammstein # Oomph! Post Grunge # Three Days Grace # Shinedown # 3 Doors Down # Hoobastank Punk # Rise Against # Slide-fifty # Vennaskond # The Prodigy # Zaunpfahl Rap Dänisch # L.O.C. Deutsch # Fler # Farid Bang # Favorite # K.I.Z. # Playboy 51 / Fiko # Kollegah # Frauenarzt und Manny Marc alias Die Atzen # Mario Barth # Kool Savas # Marteria # Bushido # Thomas Karaoglan alias Der Checker # Sido # Samy Deluxe # Azad # Kay One # Blumio # Curse # Summer Cem # Massiv Englisch # Lil Wayne # Chris Brown # Pitbull # Busta Rhymes # Eminem # B.o.B # Lloyd Banks # Ludacris # Drake # Jay-Z # T.I. # Kanye West # Flo Rida # Snoop Dogg # Akon # 50 Cent # Coolio # Ice Cube # Iyaz # Jeezy (ehemals Young Jeezy) # Big Boi # Aggro Santos Französisch # Sexion d'Assaut Schweizerdeutsch # Bligg R&B # Taio Cruz # Bruno Mars # Enrique Iglesias # Jason Derulo # Mike Posner # Timbaland # Usher # Rihanna # Iyaz # Jamie Foxx # Joey Moe # Ne-Yo Reggae # Bruno Mars # Culcha Candela Rock # Nickelback # Böhse Onkelz # Billy Talent # Green Day # U2 # Bon Jovi # Ozzy Osbourne Synthpop / Electropop # Depeche Mode # Getter Jaani / Koit Toome # Alphaville # Cheryl Cole # Blue October Vocal Trance # Lasgo Andere Seiten wo ich aktiv bin die nicht zu Wikia gehören * exoticspotter.com ar: مستخدم:Mike.seeliger bs: ca: cs: Uživatel:Mike.seeliger da: en: User:Mike.seeliger es: Usuario:Mike.seeliger fa: fi: Käyttäjä:Mike.seeliger fr: Utilisateur:Mike.seeliger hu: Szerkesztő:Mike.seeliger it: Utente:Mike.seeliger ja: 利用者:Mike.seeliger nl: Gebruiker:Mike.seeliger no: Bruker:Mike.seeliger pl: Użytkownik:Mike.seeliger pt: Utilizador:Mike.seeliger pt-br: ro: Utilizator:Mike.seeliger ru: Участник:Mike.seeliger sv: Användare:Mike.seeliger tr: Kullanıcı:Mike.seeliger uk: vi: Thành viên:Mike.seeliger zh: User:Mike.seeliger Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Nutzer en-2 Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren